1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus and methods which remove and/or reduce NOx, CO, carbon particulates and hydrocarbons from exhaust gases produced by industrial processes and, more particularly, from exhaust gases produces by hydrocarbon internal combustion engines.
2. Background
Reactor apparatus for removing and/or reducing NOx, CO, carbon particulates and hydrocarbons from exhaust gases produced by industrial processes are today well know and commonly used. One such prior reactor and method of use thereof is shown and described in Sudduth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,222. Although that reactor and method function well for the intended purpose, there is a need and desire to improve the reactor operation and efficiency and to achieve yet further removal and/or reduction of NOx, CO, carbon particulates and hydrocarbons from the exhaust gases produced by industrial processes.